Un Día, Un Callejón
by Brida-Weasley1
Summary: **Cap 4 UP** El bosque prohibido parece ser un gran lugar para una aventurilla... por lo menos eso pensó Aiko***r/r please***
1. Un día, Un callejón

UN DÍA, UN CALLEJÓN...  
  
Mi nombre es Aiko, soy una pequeña bruja de once años. Soy de nacionalidad japonesa pero mis papás han decidido que será mejor para un aprendiz de bruja venir a estudiar a Londres; por lo tanto me han inscrito en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. He escuchado mucho sobre ella, pero nunca me imaginé que me separarían de mis amigas para traerme aquí.  
  
La semana pasada me sucedió algo demasiado extraño, mis padres contactaron a una bruja guía ya que ellos son muggles y supuestamente no podían acompañarme por mis útiles escolares. La señora que contrataron era algo extraña, vestía ropa que no iba al caso supuestamente para no llamar la atención. Llegamos a un bar... o eso pensé que era, no tengo idea de que es lo que hicimos luego, contó algunos ladrillos y tocó uno en específico y de pronto estábamos en un callejón; sus orillas estaban llenas de tiendas con artículos que nunca había visto... bueno solo algunas escobas y calderos, pero había muco más de lo que yo podía imaginar. Entramos a una tienda llamada Ollivanders, allí adquirí una nueva varita más acorde a mí, una que no era de principiantes, después fuimos por algunas túnicas, y los uniformes... allí encontré algo divino que me llamó mucho la atención; un chico rubio se probaba una túnica y una capa, el negro de las capas hacía resaltar el gris helado de sus ojos, y tenía ese dejo de misterio que hace que toda chica se derrita por él...  
  
-Joven Malfoy- llamó mi acompañante. El chico bajó del banquillo e hizo una reverencia ante la bruja a forma de saludo -he venido hoy con una chica nueva, es una... bueno tu sabes, sus padres no son magos, pero tiene una muy buena posición económica...- el chico rubio de cabello engomado solo se le quedaba viendo, sabía a lo que iba, yo también, soy pequeña pero no tonta así que sin más la vieja dijo -verás... tengo asuntos que arreglar y necesito a alguien que guíe a esta pequeña ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?- el chico asintió con la cabeza con un ligero gesto de asco en el rostro, yo fingía no escuchar nada, y la vieja se me acercó. Me dijo lo que había hablado con el chico y se fue sin dejarme contestar. Volteé a ver al chico, no tenía muy buen rostro...  
  
-no seré una carga para ti- le dije -solo dime donde están las tiendas y yo haré lo que me corresponde  
  
-adquirí un compromiso... tengo que cumplir mi palabra- me dijo secamente arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-Me llamo Aiko Kinomoto, soy de Japón ¿cómo es que te llamas?  
  
-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- me dijo como un témpano sin quitar la mirada del espejo que tenía al frente.  
  
Ese día conversamos muy poco, no fue una experiencia muy agradable estar con él, por lo menos no al principio, me dijo que yo era una Sangre sucia y que no debería entrar a Hogwarts, que él comenzaba el cuarto curso en la escuela y que pertenecía a Slytherin.  
  
Pasando por la tienda de artículos para Quidditch y otros deportes de escobas, había una gran multitud y no parecía que vieran las escobas... Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado y musitó para sí un "no por favor, otra vez no". Cuándo nos acercamos, un chico alto, de gafas y con el pelo alborotado que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro se encontraba rodeado de toda esa gente que le hacía preguntas, cuando él solo parecía interesado en la preciosa escoba que estaba tras el.  
  
-¿quién es él?- pregunté curiosa, era obvio que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre este nuevo mundo.  
  
-Harry Potter- respondió de mal humor -una molestia de Gryffindor, cree que tiene ganado el mundo por haberse enfrentado a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado  
  
-¿te refieres a El Señor Tenebroso?  
  
-si, ¿sabes algo de él?- preguntó ahora verdaderamente interesado. Le dije lo poco que sabía, que me habían contado algo y que nadie nunca me había hablado de Harry Potter, eso pareció alegrarlo.  
  
-bien niña, ahora vamos por tus libros, quiero que esta pesadilla termine  
  
-pero... tu querías ver la escoba, ¿cambiaste de opinión?  
  
-La quiero comprar, pero hay demasiada gente, no podré pasar...  
  
Me escabullí entre la gente, dos veces para buscar camino libre, una vez encontrado tomé su mano tan blanca y tan suave... pero a la vez tan fría como sus ojos y lo llevé hasta el mostrador, pedí atención e inmediatamente después salimos por el mismo camino llevando una lujosa escoba envuelta en papel.  
  
Él no lo agradeció, ni lo esperé tampoco, simplemente soltó mi mano y volvió a llevarme por el camino hacia la librería.  
  
Compré los útiles de la lista, él compro los suyos, pregunté algo acerca de las casas, en verdad me gustaría saberlo, él me lo describió todo con lujo de detalle, me dijo el lema de cada una de las casas y me dijo que él estaba contento con la casa a la que pertenecía.  
  
No hablamos más durante el camino, en realidad ni siquiera había que hacerlo, me dijo que podía regresar sola a la tienda de las túnicas, que él ya había cumplido su palabra, y que ahora tenía que retirarse. Ya había dado la vuelta cuando me tomó de la mano y me preguntó:  
  
-¿qué casa elegirías?- me miró con sus ojos fríos que hicieron que corrieran calosfríos en mi espina dorsal, no supe que decir...  
  
-Slytherin- respondí sin pensar. Él sonrió un poco y me deseó suerte, luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.  
  
****************************---------------------- ******************************  
  
Sé que he estado escribiendo fics cortos, más bien son como cartas, no creo continuarlos, a menos que cualquiera de ustedes los pidan, estoy trabajando en uno largo, espero que tenga más de 20 capis, mientras he preferido sacar las ideas que se arremolinan en mi cabeza, frecuentemente venidas de un sueño. Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y me dejan reviews, en verdad que son alentadores.... Espero comentarios. 


	2. La Llegada a Hogwarts

LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS  
  
Por fin llegó el momento, Hogwarts está frente a mí, un extraño y enorme hombre nos ha dado la bienvenida, otra vez el tumulto ha rodeado a Harry Potter, en realidad no veo por qué lo hacen, no hay razón para ello...  
  
Hubo un barullo en el tren, al parecer los alumnos reñían y era una costumbre sobre todo en ellos... no supe quien fue, realmente estoy nerviosa, gracias a Merlín, hay una chica oriental en la escuela y parece que le va muy bien, se llama Cho Chang, no es Japonesa, pero es oriental, además ella está en otra casa... no recuerdo el nombre, me hace mucha falta estar en contacto con el mundo mágico, y espero que Hogwarts me ayude a lograr mis propósitos.  
  
-Aiko- gritó una voz que arrastraba las palabras -pensé que no vendrías, solo vengo a desearte suerte, y no te acerques mucho a Hagrid, es un Semigigante- decía delante de mí un apurado chico rubio platinado y ojos fríos que me era extrañamente familiar... -Malfoy- llamé al ver que se iba -realmente no sé nada de su mundo...- -no te preocupes- respondió -no faltará quien te guíe. Y volvió a perderse entre la multitud.  
  
El Semigigante llamó a todos los de primer grado, era extraño, yo no conocía a nadie, en realidad me sentía como una completa extraña, todos me miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien de oriente... crucé un gran lago, la tormenta era tan fuerte que el agua se agitaba como si miles de monstruos marinos se movieran por debajo de la superficie queriendo voltear la pequeña embarcación.  
  
Cuando llegamos, estaba tan mareada que mi piel en vez de tener el pálido natural del oriental tenía un verde limón que preocupó a todos. Cinco minutos después de haber bajado y de haberme recuperado entramos a un enorme castillo, recorrimos un pasillo de mármol lustrosamente limpiado. Por encima de nosotros volaba un pequeño fantasma que se burlaba de todos los que lo miraban.  
  
-¡ah!- exclamó al verme -Una oliental entle los de plimer glado- dijo en tono burlón. -¿Quién eres?- pregunté intrigada -¿por qué te burlas de los demás? -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No sabes?!- me dijo en igual tono -Soy el gran Peeves, el único, el más grande, el más famoso y el mejor, a quien todos temen y a quien deben de obedecer... -¡PEEVES!- se escuchó una voz melosa delante de todos que me heló la sangre y me hizo sentir escalofríos. -¡deja de molestar a los alumnos! -¡Pero profesor Snape!- musitó el poltergeist -Yo solo me presentaba... -Escuché tus tonterías, ahora déjalos tranquilos que ya tienen que entrar a la ceremonia... todos detrás de mí en dos hileras, una de hombres y otra de mujeres.  
  
Entramos al gran salón, estaba repleto de alumnos, logré divisar a Malfoy entre la multitud, estaba sentado rodeado de dos enormes tipos y una chica muy fea por cierto que nos miraban con morbo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento, él solo hizo una discreta mueca con la cabeza, yo respondí con una discreta sonrisa. Sentí al instante una mirada detrás de mí, el tal Harry Potter me miraba intrigado.  
  
El discurso del director y la ceremonia de selección transcurrieron rápidamente, cuando tocó mi turno de sentarme en el banquillo y poner en mi cabeza el sombrero mi mente quedó en blanco, solo escuchaba el murmullo de los presentes y sin más la voz del sombrero gritó:  
  
-¡SLYTHERIN!-  
  
Todos aplaudieron, los de Gryffindor se quedaron a la expectativa, Malfoy empujó a la chica que estaba junto a él y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dijo que me sentara junto a él, me abrazó y me deseó suerte; poco después comenzó la cena, la chica que él había empujado estaba enfadada y me miraba de manera cruel y dura, Malfoy me presentó a sus amigos y a la chica, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, me dijo que el Profesor Snape era el Jefe de la casa y que si tenía problemas solo tenía que decirle a él, me explicó las jerarquías, me dijo que Pansy era Prefecta de casa y me susurró al oído que si tenía problemas con ella él me defendería.  
  
Las miradas de cuatro chicos de Gryffindor estaban sobre nosotros, las sentí pero en vez de darme miedo me dieron risa, al voltear las expresiones eran tan cómicas que pude adivinar que se preguntaban quién diablos era yo.  
  
-Malfoy- llamé -¿quiénes son ellos? -Llámame Draco- me dijo -ellos son los amigos de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia sabelotodo; Ronald Weasley, un pobretón de familia de fracasados y su pequeña hermana Ginny Weasley, está loquita por Potter, y de vez en cuando me hace ojitos pero no deja de ser una Weasley. -Eso quiere decir que no te caen muy bien- comenté. -En realidad no... ya sabrás por qué- me dijo y continuó comiendo.  
  
Cuándo terminó la cena, nos llevaban a la sala común, Draco se despidió por un momento, me dijo que no debería de temerle a Snape, que era un gran maestro, y que mi secreto estaría seguro con él. En realidad él era el único que sabía que ninguno de mis padres eran magos. 


	3. Ser o no ser

SER O NO SER  
  
A pesar de todo, yo confiaba ciegamente en Draco, era el único al que conocía, y sus amigos no me inspiraban ningún temor, al contrario, me daban un poco de lástima, pues no eran muy inteligentes que digamos, de hecho, no comprendía como un chico como Draco podía estar entre esa gente.  
  
Pansy Parkinson siguió molestándome, al parecer ella esta enamorada de el rubio... lástima, no es para ella. En realidad no comprendo por qué quedé en Slytherin, nadie aquí viene de padres Muggles, el profesor Snape sabe también que yo provengo de padres muggles, pero me ha prometido no contárselo a nadie. Es un gran maestro, al parecer le es "fiel a la camiseta", pues ante todo Slytherin es lo primero para él.  
  
Esta noche Draco me llevará a un Tour a través de Hogwarts, dice que lo más emocionante para él, es el campo de Quidditch, en realidad siempre he sido una atleta, el espíritu de competencia es lo que me ha caracterizado en todo, Draco dice que es algo que los Slytherin llevan por naturaleza; es gracioso que yo no sepa nada de Quidditch, pues he conocido los deportes más raros de todo el mundo, en especial los que los antiguos indios Mexicanos acostumbraban jugar.  
  
Es interesante, me gustaría probar mi suerte, se supone que debes saber volar en escoba, pues eso es algo que se me da tan naturalmente como respirar, en Japón mis amigas me admiraban por eso (olvidé mencionar que mis amigas también son brujas) y yo fui quien les enseñó a volar.  
  
No sé exactamente a qué horas, pero se me hacía tarde para mi clase de pociones, corría por los pasillos cuando choqué con algo... más bien alguien, mucho más grande que yo, cuando alcé la mirada distinguí unos ojos verdes que me deslumbraron momentáneamente... hasta que recordé en donde los miré antes...  
  
-Harry Potter ¿cierto?- pregunté sacudiéndome el polvo de la túnica -Así es- respondió -tu debes de ser la amiga de Draco -Así es- respondí tajante -No comprendo como una hija de muggles puede estar entre los Slytherin- me dijo el chico.  
  
En realidad me sorprendí, se supone que nadie sabría mis orígenes, y si alguien más de Slytherin lo llegase a saber entonces si estaría en un serio peligro.  
  
-Cuando se tiene talento, se tiene- respondí cuando salí de mi estupor, -¿puedo saber a qué clase vas?- preguntó burlón -no te interesa- respondí retirándome de su alcance, pero fui detenido por una mano un poco pálida que temblaba nerviosamente -pu-puedo saber co-como te llamas?- preguntó el pelirrojo que siempre acompañaba a Potter. -Aiko, Aiko Kinomoto- respondí tratando de contener la risa. Di media vuelta y me retiré corriendo una vez más. *****-----*****-----*****-----*****  
  
-¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?- preguntó el rubio al ver que me sentaba a la mesa -¿por qué no te sientas por aquí? Te he guardado un lugar -Gracias- respondí sonriente -me fue bien... tuve algunos tropiezos -Hoy es día de correo, ¿te has suscrito al Profeta? -Claro que si, debo de estar enterada... hablando de enteradas...¿como es posible que Potter sepa mi secreto? -¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Draco sin alzar la voz pero claramente sorprendido -¿quién te ha dicho que lo sabe? -él mismo- respondí -tropecé con él en el pasillo -¿alguien más lo escuchó? -solo el Weasley -par de entrometidos... esperemos que nadie más lo sepa, pero esto lo debe de saber Snape... -Ya lo sabe, hablé con él después de clase, me dijo que no habría problema, que hablaría con Potter y con Weasley, y que no dudaba que Granger lo supiera también. -Esa Granger todo lo sabe, pero no le conviene meterse contigo, en realidad la he tratado muy mal por ser una sangre sucia... tienes suerte ¿sabes? -entonces ¿si no me conocieras me tratarías de la misma manera?- pregunté intrigada -No lo sé, el punto es que me agradas... no suelo decir eso muy a menudo -y ¿tus amigos? -No son mis amigos, son mis guardaespaldas, ese par de idiotas dan lástima, solo porque son hijos de los amigos de mi padre, además de todo los puedo hacer como me plazca. -me agrada tu punto- dije con malicia -es agradable tener esclavos... nunca lo había pensado así -tienes mucho potencial, pero te falta mucha práctica.  
  
Otros días pasaron, el profesor Snape habló con los susodichos, nadie más sabía mi secreto, y al parecer estaba seguro con los pocos que lo sabían. Draco tenía razón, no me convenía que mis compañeros de casa supieran que mis padres eran muggles, así que ambos inventamos una familia postiza, las cartas de mis padres que me llegaban, tenían la dirección alterada gracias a un hechizo que Draco hábilmente había puesto a mi lechuza mensajera.  
  
No habían vuelto a repetirse los encuentros con Potter, pero Weasley comenzó a enviarme melosas cartas declarándome su amor, cosa que a Granger no le parecía mucho por la expresión de su rostro.  
  
-Kinomoto- me detuvo una voz en el pasillo al cambio de clases -por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo- el pelirrojo salió de entre las columnas de mármol, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. -Dime, que deseas- respondí cortante -no tengo mucho tiempo, la clase de pociones está por comenzar... -Bueno, seré breve, solo me gustaría saber si Draco y tu... bueno... tu sabes... salen juntos  
  
De mi boca salió una alegre carcajada, la forma de mirarme, la expresión de su rostro, el acento y el nerviosismo con el que me dijo esa frase... y lo que contenía... ¿cómo era posible que pensara que Draco Malfoy, el chico más codiciado de todo Hogwarts estuviera interesado presisamente en mí? No es que no fuera bonita, pero había bellezas competitivas entre las estudiantes de Slytherin y también de las otras casas.... -¡Por supuesto que no!- respondí aún riéndome -¿por qué lo preguntas? -es solo que... bueno yo me preguntaba si algún día saldrías conmigo -¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡¡¡Weasley eres un Gryffindor!!! -no veo qué tenga eso de malo -bueno consúltalo con la historia de Hogwarts -No digas eso, suenas como Hermione... ¿Hermione?  
  
El chico salió corriendo como perseguido por un perro de tres cabezas, yo me boté de la risa, tanto que varios se alarmaron, además de que mi risa sonaba un tanto... tétrica.  
  
-Me contaron que Weasley te invitó a salir- me comentó Draco en la sala común -Hiciste un buen Home Run -Es mi especialidad, además soy mucho para él, no es mi tipo, demasiado meloso y distraído... -¿puedo saber cuál es tu tipo? -bueno... altos, fríos, inteligentes, calculadores, rubios, sensuales... -No digas más- se llevó un dedo a los labios, y tomó mi rostro suavemente, luego me dio un beso en los labios.... 


	4. En El Bosque Prohibido

CAPÍTULO 4: EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO  
  
Fue algo gracioso, ese beso no me lo esperaba, al fin sabía lo que era tener un novio que en realidad me gustase, y con quien no me la pasara peleando.  
  
-¿qué fue eso?- pregunté al ver una sombra entre los arbustos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas  
  
-No lo sé- respondió una compañera -pero ya no quiero estar aquí- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos  
  
-¡no seas cobarde!- dije con una risilla -mejor investiguemos lo que es, seguramente solo es un animalillo  
  
-¡Yo no lo he visto como un animalillo!- me dijo temblorosa -además sentí un escalofrío  
  
-¡eres una miedosa! Si no quieres investigar conmigo mejor vete, no deberías de estar con los de Slytherin  
  
-¡tu no eres un gran ejemplo!- me dijo molesta -Hay muchas cosas que aún desconoces  
  
-Pero no le temo a una simple sombra- respondí dando la vuelta y dirigiéndome a los arbustos.  
  
-No vayas o le diré a Hagrid- me dijo amenazante  
  
-¡dilo a quien quieras, no me vas a detener!- respondí internándome en el bosque.  
  
No supe cuanto había caminado desde el momento en el que me interné en el bosque, pero lo que allí encontré no fue exactamente lo que esperaba ver, habían pasado por mi lado dos o tres unicornios, dos centauros viejos me hicieron gestos de desaprobación y algunas otras criaturas místicas rondaban entre los árboles. Hubo un momento en el que sentí mucho miedo, sentía como si algo o alguien respirara por sobre mi hombro, los vellos de los brazos se me erizaron y la piel se me puso como de gallina, mi respiración se agitó y decidí que lo mejor era correr.  
  
Corrí hasta que ya no pude, pero encontré un retorno sin salida, había una cabaña que parecía no haber sido usada durante mucho tiempo, no tenía ventanas y solo tenia una puerta que se atrancaba por fuera y se aseguraba por dentro. Entré allí, la noche comenzaba a caer y no sabría por donde regresar; atranqué la puerta con un hechizo y la aseguré firmemente por dentro, así nadie podría entrar, conjuré un "lumus" con mi varita que iluminó la habitación.  
  
Yo era una de las mejores alumnas de mi generación, en realidad había puesto mucho empeño a las clases y todo lo que me enseñaban era interesante, aún las clases del profesor Binns se me hacían espectaculares, acudía regularmente a la biblioteca y me empapaba de todo lo que leía en los libros desde literatura clásica mágica hasta las enciclopedias de términos mágicos especializados de todas las materias.  
  
Pensé que no me sería difícil sobrevivir, teniendo todos esos conocimientos y una gran capacidad de ponerlos en práctica (o eso pensaba yo); pero el momento de saber hasta donde podía llegar estaba por definirse. La noche cayó por completo, entre las rendijas del techo de la supuesta cabaña, se filtraban los rayos de la luna llena, el bosque comenzó a perder su silenciosa calma y los aullidos de los lobos se aproximaban al lugar en el que me encontraba, de nuevo el miedo me invadió, en un ataque de locura susurré para mí misma que Loraine había tenido razón y debí quedarme con ella alejada de los arbustos.  
  
El sonido de unas garras que raspaban la madera de la vieja cabaña me sacó de mis pensamientos, decidí deshacer el conjuro de mi varita, pero el sonido de los hocicos olfateando alrededor de la cabaña proseguía, las garras volvían a escucharse constantemente por diversos puntos del recuadro de madera, por un momento sentí que lo que fuera que estuviese allá afuera podría entrar y atacarme, recordé algunos hechizos de defensa, pero no recordaba el más importante... quité con cuidado y sin hacer ruido los seguros de la parte de adentro del pequeño cuarto, después hice el "alohomora" para abrir la puerta por fuera, por un momento los sonidos se calmaron, una sensación muy leve de alivio me invadió, pero el nerviosismo se notaba en cada palmo de mi cuerpo. Abrí cautelosa la puerta, pero al abrirla completamente noté frente a mí la mirada tenebrosa y paralizante de una jauría de lobos hambrientos que rodeaban la pseudo-cabaña, intenté rápidamente un hechizo de rechazo, porque los lobos se acercaban a mí con paso lento.  
  
-¡Flippendo!- grité con fuerzas y de mi varita salió un haz de luz que apenas deslumbró a los lobos frente a mí. -¡Flippendo!- volví a gritar aterrada y desesperada, lo que fuese que pasara podía entretener un rato a los lobos y tal vez yo podía escapar. -¡Flippendo!  
  
Algo detrás de los lobos saltó frente a mí, un hermoso centauro se posó de espaldas a mí y con actitud de reto enfrentó a los lobos que poco a poco retrocedían.  
  
-¡Súbete!- me dijo señalando su espalda, yo hice lo que dijo y a la velocidad de la luz me sacó de allí entre saltos. Corrió tanto y tan rápido que en unos minutos ya estábamos fuera del alcance de los lobos. Una vez a salvo me bajé de su lomo y lo miré al rostro.  
  
-¡Gracias por ayudarme!- le dije sacudiéndome el polvo de la túnica  
  
-no hay por qué- respondió -es mejor que te lleve a las afueras del bosque, es noche y no querrás encontrarte con más lobos ¿cierto?  
  
-Gracias- dije asintiendo con la cabeza -¿puedo saber como te llamas?  
  
-Firenze- me dijo -pero no veo por qué habría de importar  
  
-es solo que me gustaría agradecer a Firenze lo que hizo por mí esta noche- contesté  
  
-¡eres Slytherin!- exclamó -supongo que no te llevarás con Harry Potter  
  
-supones bien- dije -su casa y mi casa son rivales, no me interesa entablar amistad con el enemigo  
  
-pero supongo que Draco Malfoy te habla- me dijo un poco burlón -así es- asentí -¿por qué las preguntas? ¿Acaso los conoces?  
  
-Ayudé a Harry Potter cuando estaba en primer curso, estaban cumpliendo un castigo y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado rondaba por aquí. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter tenían que hacer ronda por aquí, ambos se toparon con lo que era la sombra de "aquel" y el joven Malfoy salió huyendo y gritando como un marica- dijo riéndose  
  
-Así que ayudaste a Potter a salir solo del bosque- dije yo deduciendo lo que diría  
  
-no, solo ahuyenté al "fantasma", Hagrid y sus amigos llegaron después y se lo llevaron. Fue un buen encuentro.  
  
-¡wow!- exclamé. Habíamos llegado al final del camino, la entrada al bosque prohibido estaba a solo unos pasos, Firenze se despidió de mí y mandó saludos a Potter si algún día lo llegaba a tratar.  
  
-¡ah! ¡Por cierto!- exclamó -¡debería practicar un poco más tus encantamientos y hechizos!- dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.  
  
Salí del bosque, e inmediatamente después legaron corriendo el profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall, Draco y Harry Potter con un pedazo de pergamino en las manos y Madame Pomfrey detrás de él.  
  
-Jovencita ¿está usted bien?- preguntó Dumbledore -Nos ha dado un gran susto  
  
-Estoy bien profesor, lamento haberlos preocupado- respondí  
  
-todo el personal del castillo se ha movilizado para buscarte- me dijo Snape un poco molesto -¿crees que...?  
  
-ya dije que lo lamento, vi una sombra entre los arbustos y quise ir a ver que era, no pensé que fuera tan fácil perderse en ese bosque  
  
-bueno por algo está prohibido para los alumnos- dijo Hagrid con su voz bonachona  
  
-profesor Dumbledore- llamó Draco -es una alumna de primero, usted conoce su situación, ¿no cree que debería darle una oportunidad?  
  
-Bueno Draco- respondió Dumbledore -en parte tienes razón, pero las reglas las di a conocer desde el primer día  
  
-es cierto profesor pero...- interrumpió Harry - ¿no cree que es curioso que comiencen a aparecer de nuevo sombras entre los arbustos?  
  
-bueno- dijo Snape -supongo que encontraste algo  
  
-no, en realidad no encontré nada, solo me interné muy lejos, encontré una construcción de madera y allí me refugié, pero los lobos me rodearon y...  
  
-¡Santo Dios! ¡Lobos!- exclamó Madame Pomfrey abriéndose paso entre la multitud -¿te han hecho algo los lobos?- preguntó alterada  
  
-No- respondí -al...  
  
-¿cómo es posible que no te hayan hecho nada?- preguntó Pomfrey poniéndose pálida  
  
-es que...-comencé  
  
-¡Hay muchas cosas allí adentro que pudieron hacerte daño!- exclamó Hagrid -¿cómo pudiste salir ilesa del Bosque prohibido?  
  
-¡Un centauro me ayudó!- grité desesperada  
  
-¡baja la voz!- dijo Hagrid -¡no queremos que toda la escuela se entere!  
  
-Profesor Hagrid, es mejor que Poppy se lleve a Aiko a la enfermería para examinarla, además debe de descansar y ponerse al corriente con las clases que perdió- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Yo la acompaño- dijo Snape que había permanecido callado durante toda la conversación -después de todo es mi alumna, Malfoy y Potter pueden venir con nosotros, Dumbledore y Hagrid tendrán mucho de qué hablar  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore- llamé -¿qué pasará con mi sanción?  
  
-El profesor Snape te la dará- me dijo.  
  
Caminamos por el pasillo hacia la enfermería muy cayados, comenzaba a hacer frío y un leve temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, Draco lo notó e inmediatamente me ofreció su capa; la tomé con gusto y rozó mi mano, con una mirada pícara me observó un momento y después soltó la capa.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Snape me dijo que pasara a su despacho a primera hora del día en la mañana. Se dio la vuelta y nos dejó a Potter, a Draco y a mí solos en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey. Ellos se mostraron desde el principio muy interesados en mi aventura del día, les conté con lujo de detalle, omitiendo mis fallidos intentos por hacer algunos hechizos sencillos. Draco se dio cuenta y me dedicó una sonrisa, pero Potter estaba más interesado en la anécdota del centauro.  
  
-¿cómo era?- me preguntó al fin  
  
-Estaba oscuro, solo le pude ver el rostro, era amigable pero lleno de sabiduría- le dije - te mandó saludos y me dijo que ojalá te acordaras de él...  
  
-¿Acaso era Firenze?- preguntó emocionado  
  
-Así es- asentí  
  
-Potter- comenzó Draco -¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? Dijo tajante  
  
-Claro- dijo y dobló el pergamino que traía en las manos. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
-Por el momento no puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo- comenzó tomándome la mano -pero seré breve y te diré que me siento muy aliviado al ver que te encuentras bien  
  
-Gracias Draco, eres un chico muy especial ¿sabes?- y me dio un tierno beso en la boca. -Draco- dije cuando se separó -no sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero he estado pensando mucho y creo que tu y yo no somos tal para cual- el rostro del chico palideció, podían notarse las venas que recorrían sus mejillas -de hecho creo que es una tontería pensar que podemos tener una relación de noviazgo... ¡pero eres completamente irresistible y no puedo negar que estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado! ¡no renunciaría a ti por pequeñeces como esa!  
  
El color le volvió al rostro, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y el de él también, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo:  
  
-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡casi haces que me dé un infarto!  
  
-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer- le dije divertida  
  
Madame Pomfrey llegó con una poción relajante y una emulsión para el sueño, me despedí de Draco y los tomé; esa noche dormí como núnca había dormido.  
  
*****-----*****-----*****-----*****  
  
N/A: primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza, escribir cuatro fics al mismo tiempo no es tarea fácil, pero espero que este capítulo compense el tiempo que los hice esperar. Sigan dejando review que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque no les haya gustado la historia. 


End file.
